El Pasado Nunca se Olvida
by Emma Feltom
Summary: Algo paso, por lo que Hermione ya no le habla, pero gracias a los sentimientos que hubo en el pasado todo cambia. Dejen Reviews


CAPITULO 1 La vuelta a la Madriguera 

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando.

Aquel verano había sido uno de los mas aburridos de su vida, casi ni siquiera había salido a dar paseos, pues cada vez que salía se encontraba con Dudley y su pandilla, aunque no les hacia nada, cuando llegaba a casa se encontraba a su primo llorando y gimiendo, mientras fingía contando que Harry había utilizado magia contra el, con lo que sus tíos le mandaban castigado a su cuarto.

Cada día que pasaba en Privet Drive mas ganas tenia de regresar a Howgarts y de ver a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.

A Ron lo vería antes, ya que dos días mas tarde seria su cumpleaños y a la mañana siguiente irían a buscarlo para llevárselo con ellos y pasar un mes fantástico lejos de sus tíos.

Hermione por su parte se había ido a pasar el verano con sus padres a Paris, donde según ponía en sus cartas, había muchas historias fascinantes sobre la magia.

Miro el reloj, tan solo eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. De un salto se levanto de la cama y se asomo a la ventana. Algunos vecinos regaban sus jardines, y otros ( muy pocos) paseaban. Por lo demás las calles estaban desiertas. Aquella tarde iba a ser tan aburrida como las demás.

* * *

Era una noche muy calurosa y despejada. Era la noche del 31 de Julio, Harry dormitaba sobre su cama cuando entró una lechuza por la ventana abierta, se poso al lado de Harry y empezó a picotearle amistosamente el brazo.

- ¡Hedwig¡ Estaba durmiendo!- protesto Harry

De repente se dio cuenta de que Hedwig llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Se la desato, y entonces se dio cuenta de quien era, era de Ron.

Hola Harry:

¡ Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te lo pases muy bien y que esos muggles no te fastidien mucho el cumpleaños ( Harry lo dudaba mucho, puesto que si le fastidiaban ese día, no seria por su cumpleaños, puesto que dudaba mucho que se acordaran) Creo que te gustara mi regalo, pensé en mandarte esto para que no te mueras de hambre mientras estas ahí. Mañana iremos a por ti sobre las doce de la mañana ¡Hasta pronto!

Ron

Ron le había mandado todo un surtido de chuches mágicas, aparte de una varita de pega. ( Sortilegios Weasley) que al intentar de hacer magia con ella se convertía en un pato de goma.

Entonces por la ventana diviso otras lechuzas, que traían cartas de Hermione y Hagrid. Hermione le había regalado una pluma de águila muy bonita y Hagrid unos pastelitos que Harry prefirió no probar. Cuando iba a esconder los dulces de Ron y los pastelitos de Hagrid bajo la tabla suelta de su cama, entro una ultima lechuza de color pardo, que nunca había visto con una carta atada en la pata. Harry fue a desatársela, no era de nadie conocido ya que no conocía la letra, tampoco de Howgarts o del ministerio de magia, puesto que no tenia los correspondientes sellos. Por fin desdoblo la carta de la lechuza.

Hola Harry

¡ Muchas Felicidades! Espero que este cumpleaños sea muy especial para ti, y que te diviertas mucho. Como tu no sabes quien soy me presentare:

Me llamo Kate Kelly y voy al mismo curso que tú en Howgarts, pero yo pertenezco a Ravenclaw. Sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños porque voy con Hermione a aritmancia ( "¿Qué tenia que ver la fecha de su cumpleaños con aritmancia? – pensó Harry- Ya le pediré explicaciones a Hermione") Puesto que lo sabia me pareció adecuado enviarte esta carta para felicitarte y presentarme. Espero que te guste mi regalo, te envió esto porque sabia que te gusta mucho el Quidditch. También espero que cuando comiencen el curso nos podamos presentar como es debido.

Mucho besos y otra vez.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Kate Kelly

Kate le enviaba un libro con los jugadores más famosos de Quidditch y sus mejores jugadas. A Harry le gusto mucho. Aún así, Harry seguía perplejo por la carta. No tenia ni la más remota idea de quien era esa chica. Antes de dormirse, decidió que en cuanto viera a Hermione le pediría que se la presentara.

* * *

El día de su cumpleaños lo paso en Privet Drive sin novedades. Como esperaba los Dursley no se acordaban e hicieron como todos los días, tratarle como si fuera invisible.

Al fin llego el día en que por fin vería a Ron y a sus hermanos.

Harry estaba a poyado en el alfeizar de su ventana con todas sus cosas ya recogidas, cuando vio un coche del ministerio entrar en la calle y pararse junto a la casa de los Dursley.

Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras a su encuentro. Cuando llego se encontró a Ron, Ferd y George. Nada mas verlos se acerco a saludarles.

- ¡ Hola Harry!

- ¡ Ron¡ Cuánto tardasteis!

- Es verdad, pero es que el coche del ministerio llego mas tarde lo previsto – dijo Fred mientras que subía las escaleras con George para recoger el equipaje de Harry

A los Dursley no les gusto que un grupo de magos, ya conocidos fueran a su casa. Después de lo que paso con los caramelos, Dudley no se atrevía a salir de su habitación.

Cuando ya todo se encontraba en el coche, cogieron el camino a la madriguera para reencontrarse con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley.

Cuando llegaron la señora Weasley los estaba esperando en la puerta. Harry se acerco a saludarla, y como ya era costumbre, ella empezó a besuquearlo y a decir lo que siempre solía decir.

- Harry, cariño bienvenido, tenia muchas ganas de verte – hizo una pausa- veo que tus tíos no te cuidan como es debido, estas escuálido...

Cuando por fin se deshizo de la señora Weasley, entro a la cocina para saludar a Ginny, que como siempre ( ahora un poco menos) estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando ya había saludado a todos y estaban hablando placidamente, oyó una voz muy conocida al pie de la escalera.

- Ginny¿ Puedes subir un momento por favor?

- Enseguida subo- contesto Ginny

Harry se quedo extrañado le pareció oír la voz de Hermione. Pero no podía ser ella estaba en Paris con sus padres. Se volvió a mirar pero en el pie de la escalera solo se encontraba la señora Weasley. Harry siguió hablando animadamente de Quidditch con Ron, Fred y George.

Harry paso una semana muy agradable con los Weasley. Jugaron al Quidditch, hablaron sobre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Ron también le contó varias anécdotas sobre su verano.

- Jajaja – Harry se estaba riendo sobre una anécdota que le había contado Ron sobre los " Sortilegios Weasley" – yo no te puedo contar ninguna, ya sabes con los Dursley.

- Bueno, podía haber sido peor, solo has estado allí un mes – dijo Ginny intentando consolarle – ahora vas a pasar otro mes mucho más agradable con todos nosotros.

- Sí, llevas razón, Hermione al final... ¿ No viene?

- No creo¿ Tu la has visto?

- ¿ Cómo la voy a ver sí esta en Paris?

- Harry, estaba aquí cuando llegaste ¿ En serio que no te diste cuenta? – dijo Ginny muy confusa

- Creí oírla, pero no la vi ¿ Qué hacia ella aquí?

- Solo vino a recoger unas cosas que me había dejado y las necesitaba

- Y ¿Por qué no vino a saludarme?

- No quiere verte Harry, después de lo del año pasado

- ¿ Qué del año pasado?

- Cuando perdiste los estribos y casi la golpeaste – dijo Ginny

- Menos mal que estaba yo ahí

- ¿ Pero cuando fue eso? No lo recuerdo

- Harry, fue uno de los últimos días cuando Cho te rechazo

Harry empezó a pensar, parecía que no por las cartas, pero Hermione le seguía teniendo miedo.

Tenia que hacer algo para que le perdonara.

* * *

Hola

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste y que dejen review ya que nos hacen felices.

Continuare cuando a mis amigas se les ocurra algo, pero no os preocupéis será pronto.

Bss


End file.
